S'mores
by anxiousgeek
Summary: SamThor, Crack!fic. Sam and Thor around the camp fire in Disclosure.


"I do not understand the purpose of this Major Carter."

Sam put her hands on her hips, looking across the little fire and the grey Asgard. He was perched on a log and he looked uncomfortable but she couldn't really tell. It was hard to decipher his face when it was always the same. Not that he ever really expressed emotions in anyway, or at all.

"It's to keep us warm."

"If you are cold we can return to my ship."

"I'm not cold."

"Then, I do not understand the purpose of this," he repeated, gesturing towards the fire. She sighed.

"It's romantic?" She moved around the fire to sit on the log next to him. He didn't answer her, and she wasn't sure he understood the concept of romance, as they didn't seem to have relationships like humans. As far as she knew.

If he didn't understand he wasn't going to say so.

"Are you okay on that log?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." Sam smiled at him, looking carefully at his face for a hint of a return smile. A hint of something. When nothing appeared and he just stared back with his big black eyes, that simply showed her own reflection, she gave up and turned to the rucksack she had brought out with them.

They were sat under the moonlight in a small clearing a few miles from the mountain's entrance. Far away enough from anyone. Thor's beaming technology was a useful little toy, though she knew Thor wouldn't regard it as such, as they didn't have Asgard children. She had to wonder if they remembered about these things from before they began to clone.

She searched the bag, rustling around until she pulled out a bag of marshmallows and grinned.

"Sustenance?"

"Not quite, s'mores."

"S'mores?"

"It's what every bonfire needs. Marshmallows, chocolate and crackers." She began to push a marshmallow onto a stick and handed it to Thor. She forced another onto a stick of her own.

"First of all we roast the marshmallows on the fire." She stuck her stick out in front of her, holding it over the small campfire and looked at the alien beside her. He was watching her marshmallow with his usual blank expression.

"Trust me." He gave a slight nod and held out the stick towards the flames. Sam smiled, approving and, holding her stick in one hand, she searched through the bag with the other, pulling out paper plates.

"You are prepared." Thor noted. She didn't answer, she'd been planning this since she'd heard the Asgard would be helping install the shields on the Prometheus.

"Now," she said, prodding a hot brown marshmallow, "we place the marshmallow on a cracker," Thor watched as she scraped the white goo onto a cracker, "then add a slab of chocolate," he didn't question her about any of the ingredients but she was pretty sure he had no idea what any of it was, "and finally a cracker on top so it's a sandwich." She held up the plate and he gave the s'more a glance. "Of sorts."

She held out the paper plate towards him. He looked so small, so fragile, she wasn't sure it he could hold up the heavy sweet treat until he took it from her, handing her his stick at the same time.

"I do not think these are suitable for the Asgard digestive system."

"Try it." She urged, warming his marshmallow in the flames for a few moments before making another s'more for herself. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him hold the plate with one hand and stretch his other hand wide to take hold of the s'more. When he raised it up to his mouth she stopped and her entire concentration was focused on the little grey alien as he took a bite.

He didn't appear to chew or swallow but after a minute he put the s'more back onto the plate and spoke.

"Interesting." She wanted to laugh.

"Is that good or bad?"

"I am unsure." She did laugh then and finished making her own s'more and taking a bite. She groaned.

"That's really good."

"Why are we here Major Carter?" Sam stopped mid-chew. When she'd told him she wanted to take him somewhere, show him something, uttering the words 'trust me' with a grin, he had beamed them both into the forest without a word and had watched silently as she'd built a small campfire.

Now he was asking and she wasn't sure if she could explain herself, or this little campfire to him, because she wasn't sure she could explain it herself. She had tried, lying alone in her quarters or at home, thinking about the Supreme Commander and all the times they had spent together, saving her world or his, on one ship or another. Now they were alone but she didn't have any words for him.

"Thor, I," she hesitated, "I thought I should show you something of Earth."

It was a poor excuse, and her voice wavered when she spoke but she was hoping Thor wouldn't notice.

"You are not being truthful." He said. "I have learnt much about body language from O'Neill."

"Oh."

She wasn't sure what to say now because she wasn't sure what she was doing or what she felt for Thor. What was it? Hero-worship, admiration, love?

She wasn't sure if she could love him, could love another species. She hadn't considered it before but then, the Tok'ra formed relationships with each other that involved both the host and the symbiote. Was she really considering a relationship with Thor?

That was something she'd been avoiding thinking about for a little while now.

She turned to him again and found him taking another bite of his s'more.

"In the future, perhaps you could make more of these s'mores." She snorted when he stumbled over the word s'more.

"I'd be happy too." She said brightly, and then it hit her, "I'm smitten," she blurted out and she was sure he smiled but Thor never smiled.

"I know how you feel already Major Carter." There was a shrill chirp, all too familiar and she sighed. "I am being called upon."

He disappeared in a flash of light and Sam sighed, taking another large bite of s'more. He was back in an instant however, and she had a mouthful of marshmallow and a chin covered in chocolate.

"My assistance is required by your General Hammond."

"Mo, m'okay." she mumbled through her food. She started chewing harder and faster, the thought making her wonder how she was ever expecting an alien with no reproductive organs to sexually gratify her. An alien with long fingers.

"I will return you to the base."

"No, no," she stuttered, the last of the cracker almost making her choke, her face burning up, "I'll walk around, it's not far."

"Very well." He said. "I have enjoyed our date Major Carter. Perhaps we can do this again sometime."

"That, that would be great."

He didn't reply and disappeared in another flash of white, leaving her to wonder about how much time Thor had been spending with Colonel O'Neill.


End file.
